


[Podfic of] Home

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been living together for nearly six months. How's Jared supposed to deal with suddenly falling in love with his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168409) by munibunny. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RxXa2d) [31 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:07:49 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
